Tärkeintä ei ole voitto vaan muiden häviö
by Chiboku
Summary: Kapteeni, joka ei välitä voittamisesta, joukkue, jonka ainoa motivoitunut pelaaja istuu loukkaantuneena sivussa ja valmentaja, jonka intohimo on jossain aivan muussa kuin lentopallossa. Yhdistääkö heitä mikään muu kuin syötävänsuloinen manageri, joka yrittää tahattomasti myrkyttää heidät kaikki? Haikyuu OC-ficci.


"Kaikki kuulolle!" kuulutti kirkas ääni bussin etuosasta. Nuokkuvat pelaajat virkosivat aamupäivään toinen toistaan hitaammin ja hiljainen rupattelu vaimentui olemattomiin. Auton etuosassa, penkkirivien välissä seisoi joukkueen kapteeni, kolmasluokkalainen Ayame Oshiro kasvoillaan tyytyväinen hymy, joka loisti aamuaurinkoa haastaen. Hän haroi vaaleankirjavia hiuksiaan odottaessaan muiden hiljentymistä. Hän ei lähtisi huutamaan kilpaa kenenkään kanssa. Kapteeni oli parin sentin verran päälle 160-senttinen. Hiukset kaartuivat kokeneen pelaajan kasvoja kohti, kun hän päätti bussissa olevan tarpeeksi hiljaista.

"Minä tiedän, että meiltä ei odoteta suuria näiden maan parhaimpiin lukeutuvien, erittäin kokeneiden joukkueiden keskuudessa", kapteeni aloitti iloisesti, "mutta älkää missään tapauksessa antako sen häiritä tai kuvitelko olevanne täysin tuhoon tuomittuja. Päinvastoin! Antakaa altavastaajan aseman motivoida teitä sellaisiin suorituksiin, ettei yksikään joukkue kehtaa enää aliarvioida teitä. Ennen kaikkea tehkää parhaanne ja vielä kymmenen prosenttia sitä paremmin!"

"Kuulostaa vähän luusereiden kannustuspuheelta", mutisi ensimmäisen vuoden laitatorjuja Haruto Endo kämmeneensä jatkaessaan ikkunasta tuijottamista, "jee tehdään parhaamme, vaikka hävitään silti."

Haruto ei jaksanut toivoa turhia kun tuskin ehtisi edes päästä kentälle ennen kuin ensimmäinen erä olisi jo menetetty vihollisille. Enemmin hän huolehtii pitkien hiuksiensa letittämisestä siististi ja kunnolla. Hänestä mikään ei olisi nolompaa kuin joutua käyttämään toinen aikalisistä hiusten letittämiseen.

"Äläs nyt", yritti vieressä istuva vaaleahiuksinen passarinalku hermostuneena ja tuuppasi vierustoveriaan kevyesti olkapäähän, "ihan yhtä suuret mahdollisuudet meillä on kuin vaikka Karasunolla tai – "

"Aivan niin! Hajime on aivan oikeassa! Emme saa lannistua vain koska kaikki todennäköisyydet ovat meitä vastaan", hihkaisi tarkkakuuloinen kapteeni auton etuosasta ja kiiruhti lähemmäs keskustelemaan. Huolimatta siitä, että hänen kannustuspuheensa oli jäänyt melko lyhyeen.

"Ei kai Karasunosta ole moneen vuoteen ollut yhtikäs mihinkään", tuhahti Haruto vastaukseksi ja sipaisi pitkäksi kasvaneet valkoiset otsahiuksensa pois silmiltä.

"Tuo ei kyllä pidä paikkaansa", välähti vaarallinen kiilto Ayamen silmissä, "minun supersalaisten tietojeni mukaan Karasunolla on tänä vuonna erittäin kyvykkäitä ensimmäisen vuoden pelaajia."

"No siinä sit meni sekin", huokaisi toinen ja Hajime yritti taas tuloksetta muuttaa toisen mieltä.

"Ei kai se nyt silti estä sitä, että ne olisivat aiemmin olleet huonoja…", huomautti taaemmalta riviltä penkkiin väsyneenä nojaava vakava ensiluokkalainen Ichigo Hachimitsu, jonka vaaleanruskeat hiukset sojottivat huonosti nukuttujen, levottomien päiväunien jäljiltä pystyssä. Söpöä nimeään hän ei osannut kantaa oikealla tavalla ja tuijotti nyt selvästi kateellisena vierustoverinsa Junin täydellisiä kiharoita, jotka eivät koskaan sojottaneet rumasti yhtään minnekään.

"Mitä supersalaisia tietoja sulla sit on?" viereisellä käytäväpaikalla istuva, joukkueen ei-niin-salainen ase, ja pisin pelaaja, kolmasluokkalainen hakkuri Jun Inagaki kysyi huvittuneena.

"Minulla on kuulkaas lähteitä suuntaan jos toiseen", kapteeni hymyili ovelasti, mutta murtui ilman sen suurempia taivutteluita, "tunnen heidän managerinsa ja hän kehui näitä ovelia ensiluokkalaisia maasta taivaisiin. No kai se nyt on myönnettävä, että oli minunkin vastattava samalla mitalla ja tuota öh, taisin ehkä pistellä vain hitusen verran omiani. Mutta ei välitetä siitä, luotan teihin kaikkiin 120-prosenttisesti! Sinäkin Hajime, tee vain parhaasi, minä luotan sinuun!"

"Voi ei, mitä olet oikein mennyt sanomaan? Ikään kuin en jo valmiiksi olisi ollut tarpeeksi hermostunut", huokaisi Hajime ja hänen ryhtinsä lysähti. Vieressä istuva Haruto tuhahti vahingoniloisesti ja viestitti katseellaan "mitäs minä sanoin".

"Sun pitäis treenata noita sun kannustuspuheita", totesi kolmannen vuoden laitapelaaja Mikoto Fujioka kun Ayame palasi takaisin paikalleen, "ei oo hirveen hyvä asia, että tiimi on masentuneempi puheen jälkeen kuin sitä ennen."

"Ai? Minusta se meni melko hyvin", kapteeni vastasi harmaat silmät hämmästyksestä laajeten istuessaan penkille, "en kai ehkä vielä oikein hallitse tätä kapteenin roolia. Ehkä se olisi sitten kuitenkin kuulunut sinulle."

Ayame oli todellakin ollut yllättynyt saadessaan kapteenin roolin. Hän oli lyhyt ja jäi usein loistavien hyökkääjien varjoon. Mikoton kannustamana hän oli kunnianhimoisena päättänyt nostaa heidän koulunsa lentopallojoukkueen mainetta voittamalla kevätturnauksessa AINAKIN yhden pelin. Kovin korkealle ei hän uskaltanut odotuksiaan nostaa, vaikka uskoikin joukkueeseensa todella. Maineella hän haki takaa lähinnä uusia jäseniä, tänäkin vuonna niitä oli tullut niin kovin vähän, että jos sama meno jatkuisi, ei pian joukkuetta olisi enää lainkaan.

"En mä ny sillä, iha hyvin sulla noin muuten menee", virnisti Mikoto mustien otsahiustensa alta. "No kai se on sit pakko mennä ihan finaaleihin asti, että sun on alettava oikeesti harjottelemaan noita puheita."

Mikoto oli tuntenut Ayamen ala-asteelta asti. He olivat pelanneet lentopalloakin lähes yhtä kauan, aina samassa koulussa ja siten myös samassa joukkueessa. Hän tunsi toisen tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, ettei kolmannen luokan pelaajista kukaan olisi sopinut kapteenin rooliin paremmin. Ayamen tapa johtaa ei ollut kuriton, vaikka hän halusikin kaikkien tulevan toimeen, joskus jopa voittamisen uhalla. Hänelle voittaminen ei ollut niin tärkeää, kunhan vain pelaajat tunsivat itse onnistumisen iloa.

Mikoto taas oli voittamisen suhteen toista maata. Hän oli voitonnälkäinen ja huono häviämään, vaikka yrittikin tekohymyn kanssa aina esittää, että ei se mitään ja kaikki oli kunnossa. Hän otti häviöt liian lujaa itseensä, vaikka viime vuosina olikin onnistunut hellittämään kaiken vastuun kantamisesta. Ja jo kauan sitten hän oli jo luopunut ajatuksesta saada ujutettua Ayameen edes ripaus omaa voitontahtoaan. Mikoto katsoi kännykkäänsä selaavaa kapteenia hiljaa. Hänen paras ystävänsä osasi kyllä toisinaan olla aivan totaalinen nössö.

Koulun joukkueelle vuokrattu linja-auto kaartoi suuren linja-autorivin jatkoksi hallin reunalle.

"Ovatko kaikki valmiina?" hoiti Ayame kapteenin tehtäviään ja varmisti, että kaikilla oli varmasti kaikki tarpeellinen kaikkia mahdollisia tilanteita varten. Hän varmisti, että kukaan ei kompastunut bussin portaissa tai unohtanut polvisuojiaan penkin alle.

Junilla ei ollut kiire minnekään, harvoin hänellä oli, joten hän jäi aivan mielellään neuroottisen kapteenin kanssa varmistamaan, ettei kukaan jättänyt tavaroitaan jälkeen. Tähän mennessä siinä ei vielä ollut onnistuneet muut kuin se ensimmäisen vuoden passari. Raukka oli ensimmäisessä pelissään ollut niin hermostunut, että oli vetänyt kengätkin vääriin jalkoihin.

"Jun."

Jun nosti päätään kutsun suuntaan. Ponnaripäinen Tetsuya Ara katsoi häntä tuomitsevasti kulmikkaiden lasiensa takaa ruskeilla silmillään parin rivin päässä.

"Onks sul varmasti kaikki mukana?"

"Häh, on kai joo", Jun kurtisti kulmiaan ja loi nopean silmäyksen paikkansa ympärille. Tetsuya huokaisi. Hänellä oli tapana luoda Juniin paljon noita tuomitsevia katseita ja huokaisuja. Usein ilman syytä, jos Junilta kysyttiin.

"Pärjäätsä?" Jun kysyi hämillään.

"Pärjään, mutta voitko nyt tulla tohon vieree, niin saan otettua susta tukee", hän viittoi hakkuria tulemaan lähemmäs.

"Varo sun polvees", kiharapää varoitteli kun toinen horjahti noustessaan.

"Joo, joo."

Jun oli varma, että hänen päivänsä kuluisi pääasiassa siinä, että estäisi Tetsuyaa pääsemästä kentälle hajottamaan jalkaansa vielä lisää.

Alueen koulut olivat lyöneet viisaat päättäjänsä yhteen ja ottaneet mallia Tokiosta, jossa eri lukiot aina välillä kokosivat lentopallojoukkueensa yhteen pieniin harjoitusturnauksiin. Isommat, vahvemmat joukkueet eivät jokaiseen pikkupeleihin viitsineet vaivautua, mutta heidän pienen lukionsa pieni joukkue otti innokkaasti vastaan kaikki tilaisuudet pelata ja kehittyä.

Hajime oli viimeisten joukossa astumassa sisälle saliin. Hän pysytteli mielellään piilossa pidempien joukkuetovereidensa takana. Sali oli täynnä kaikuvia huutoja, kiljahduksia, kenkien vinguntaa ja kimpoilevia palloja. Saliin oli pystytetty useita verkkoja, jotta pelejä voitaisiin pelaa monta kerralla. Kaikki verkot olivat täynnä alkulämmittelyä suorittavia joukkueita. He olivat ajoissa paikalla, mutta silti näytti siltä, että kaikki muut olivat jo saapuneet. Toivottavasti heitä ei ollut ehditty jo odotella. Hajimea väenpaljous hermostutti, jopa ujostutti. Joutuisiko hän todella pelaamaan kaikkien näiden ihmisten keskellä?

Joutuisiko hän TODELLA pelaamaan kaikkien näiden taitavien, vuosia pelanneiden, kokeneiden huippupelaajien keskellä?

Hän tulisi niin varmasti lyömään aloitussyötön suoraan verkkoon.

Tai sitten tapahtuisi jotain vielä pahempaa ja pallo lentäisi suoraan Mikoto-senpain takaraivoon. Ikään kuin senpai ei olisi muuten inhonnut häntä tarpeeksi. Kauhuskenaariot vyöryivät tämän ajatuksen mukana ja kohta hän yritti peitellä hermostunutta tärinää.

Hän ei saisi passattua yhtäkään palloa. Hän ei saisi syötettyä yhtäkään palloa verkon yli. Koko peli tulisi kaatumaan häneen ja senpait vihaisivat häntä entisestään. Hän jäisi lukion historiankirjoihin kaikkien aikojen surkeimpana passarina. Hän mokaisi niin pahasti, että tulevaisuuden työnantajatkin nauraisivat hänelle päin naamaa ja hän päätyisi asumaan koko ikänsä surkeana neettinä kotona äitinsä kanssa ja…

"Hajime? Oletko kunnossa?"

"Öh, häh, minä, joo", Hajime hätkähti ja nosti katseensa naarmuttomista urheilukengistään. Momoka katsoivat häntä pää kenossa huolestuneena.

"Jos jatkat tärisemistä tuohon malliin, niin urheilujuomasi muuttuu kohta vaahdoksi", totesi toisen luokan opiskelija ja lentopallojoukkueen aina hymyilevä manageri Momoka."

"Pakko myöntää, että vähän hermostuttaa", poika vältteli suoraa katsekontaktia, "edes luokan edessä puhuminen ei jännitä näin paljon."

Momoka Hanamura oli hieman häntä lyhyempi, mutta niin siro, että näytti paljon pienemmältä, melkein keijukaiselta. Momokalla oli mustat, latvoista hieman leuan alle kihartuvat hiukset ja suuret kullanruskeat silmät. Tyttö oli aloittanut joukkueen managerina osa-aikaisesti ensimmäisen vuoden alussa ja sitten innostunut ehkä liikaakin ja oli nyt aktiivisesti mukana suunnittelemassa treeniaikatauluja, järjestelemässä vieraspelejä ja puuhaamassa muita managerin hommia. Momoka oli käärinyt sinisen joukkuehupparinsa hihat yli käsivarren ja näytti todella tarmokkaalta seisoessaan siinä kädet lanteilla.

"Voi ei… Kokeillaanko josko minun juomani rauhoittaisi?" tyttö kysyi ystävällisesti kaivaessaan jo kotoa tuomaansa juomapulloa esiin mustasta olkalaukusta.

Momoka oli myös innokas luomaan uusia reseptejä ja oli päättänyt luoda aivan uuden urheilujuoman, joka tulisi myymään miljoonia ja tekisi hänestä rikkaan.

"Ööh, ehkä minä pärjään. Kiitos tarjouksesta, kysyn kyllä varmasti, jos öh tulee tarvetta…"

"Selvä juttu", hymyili Momoka aurinkoisesti ja laski pullon takaisin laukkuun turvaan, "mitä luulet, tarvitseekohan Haruto apua hiustensa kanssa?"

Hajime kääntyi Momokan katsomaan suuntaan. Hopeahiuksinen pessimisti istui seinän vieressä hiukset silmillä ja yritti saada niitä pysymään kiinni toisissaan.

Heidän ensimmäinen pelinsä arvottiin jotain lähes yhtä tuntematonta Adachin lukion joukkuetta vastaan. He pelaisivat piilossa aivan hallin nurkassa toista pientä ja vaatimatonta lukiojoukkuetta vastaan. Ayamesta se tuntui juuri oikealta aloitukselta ja hän kiitti mielessään onnettaria suosiosta. Hän ei halunnut miettiä, miten pahasti se olisi iskenyt epävarman passarinalun itsetuntoon, jos heti ensimmäinen vähän virallisempi peli olisi Karasunon Kitagawa Daichin ihmelapsi Tobio Kageyamaa vastaan. Hän etsi katseellaan salin keskellä pelaavan Karasunon joukkueen, joka oli kokoontunut yhteen. Ehkä valmentajan kannustuspuhetta ja kapteenin tsemppausta varten? Ainiin, pitäisiköhän hänenkin yrittää luoda jotain yhteishenkeä itsevarmuutta puhkuvalla puheella? Äh, mutta kun hänelle oli aivan se ja sama miten pelit tulisivat päättymään…

Ayame jäi miettimään mitä oikein sanoisi eikä kuullut, vaikka Jun kävi melkein korvan juuressa kyselemässä aikatauluista.

"Ootsä varma, että sä kestät istua täällä kentän reunassa koko päivän?" Jun kysyi palatessaan Ayamen luota.

Tetsuya oli istunut kuluneelle penkille reunakentän vierelle ja alkanut tutkimaan kaavioita ja muita manageri Hanamuran kokoomia taulukoita huvittuneena.

"Miksen kestäisi?" poika nosti päätään.

"No, jos me kustaan tuol kentäl ja saadaan turpaan, niin sä et voi kun kattoo täält sivusta ja repiä hiuksias kun me ollaan nii surkeita."

"Jos se siihen pisteeseen menee", totesi ruskeahiuksinen poika ja kohensi silmälasejaan, "niin ei minun auta kun tulla itse voittamaan teille pari pistettä."

"Sä et mee kentälle", naurahti Jun ja pudisteli päitään kiharat heiluen.

"Meenpäs, et sinä minua voi estää", hän sanoi ja lisäsi nopeasti, "tai mikään muukaan."

"Sun polves sua estää!"

"Kyl se ainakin yhen syötön kestää", intti Tetsuya. Jun ei kerennyt jatkaa vastaan väittämistä kun Ayame taputti käsiään ja pyysi hiljaisuutta.

"Noniin! Kuuntelettehan kaikki? Ensimmäinen pelimme alkaa aivan hetkien päästä, joten älkää enää lähtekö harhailemaan yhtään minnekään", kapteeni aloitti, "tehkää parhaanne ja aloittakaa kevyesti. Me olemme vasta todella kokematon ja nuori joukkue, eikä meistä kukaan odota mitään. Aloitetaan samalla kokoonpanolla kuin harjoituksissakin. Katsotaan sitten miten se siitä etenee ja… hmm… niin…"

Pelaajat vilkaisivat toisiaan epäluuloisina ennen kuin vastasivat epämääräisesti jotain myöntävää.

"Toi meni jo paremmin kuin se edellinen puhe", Mikoto totesi muiden poukkoillessa kentälle, "mutta toi loppu ei kyllä vakuuttanut ketään."

"Mun mielestä se meni melko hyvin", totesi Haruto Momokan tekemää palmikkoa hivellen ennen kuin käveli kentälle, "ihan yhtä hyvin kuin se edellinenkin."

Tetsuya seurasi tarkasti kuinka hänen siniseen pukeutuneet joukkuetoverinsa hakeutuivat epävarmoina omille aloituspaikoilleen. Hänellä ei ollut Adachin lukiosta paljonkaan erityisempää tietoa. Perusvahva joukkue, mutta ei loistanut millään alalla. Yksikään pelaaja ei noussut ylitse muiden, mutta kaikki olivat vahvaa keskitasoa.

Ja sitten heidän joukkueensa oli lähes päinvastainen. Taidoltaan heidän Sakuramachin lukion joukkueensa oli todella epätasainen. Heillä oli vasta-alkajia kuten Hajime ja Ichigo. Heillä oli vuosia pelanneita taitureita kuten Mikoto ja Ayame.

Tetsuya oli varma, että Hajimesta tulisi vielä joku päivä hyvinkin vahva passari. Poika vain oli todella epävarma eikä oikein vielä hallinnut palloa kunnolla, mutta kolmosluokkalainen näki pojassa erikoista peliälyä. Hän vain tarvitsisi hieman kokemusta ja onnistumisia. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti niin suuren epäonnistumisen, ettei hänen tarvitsisi enää pelätä mitään pahempaa. Ichigosta oli hankala sanoa mitään, ensiluokkalainen oli saamaton pula-ajan pelaaja, eikä lentopallo tuntunut kiinnostavan häntä lainkaan,

Nyt kun hän sitä mietti, niin kapteeni Ayamessa hän näki samaa vikaa. Ayamea vaivasi saamattomuus ja kapteenin rooli oli tehnyt hänestä epävarman, mutta kokemuksesta Tetsuya osasi sanoa, että kunhan kipinä syttyi, ei uudelta kapteenilta karkaisi yksikään pallo. Sitä hän ei osannut sanoa, että mistä sen kipinän saisi syttymään.

Hän tiesi kyllä hyvin, ettei hänen polvestaan enää pelikentälle olisi. Se oli hajonnut toisen vuoden puolivälissä tärkeän turnauksen välieräpeleissä. Vastapuolen vahvimman hakkurin lyönti oli kimmonnut lattiasta suoraan hänen jalkaansa ja se oli muljahtanut vinoon. Sille ei voinut mitään, eikä hän voinut avoimesti jatkaa vastapuolen hakkurin vihaamista, joten hän yritti päästä yli. Siksi hän aikoi tehdä parhaansa kentän sivussa toisena managerina. Lukio ei pitänyt heitä tarpeeksi vahvana, jotta olisi viitsinyt palkata oikeaa valmentajaa, joten Tetsuyan oli hoidettava sekin rooli.

Hän oli pelannut passarina monta vuotta. Hän piti itseään hyvänä pelaajana. Ei tietenkään oikean valmentajan veroisena, mutta lähes yhtä hyvänä. Lentopallojoukkueeseen ei tänäkään vuonna ollut montaa hakijaa, mutta Tetsuya treenaisi Hajimesta vielä lähes itsensä veroisen pelaajan.

Totta kai hän halusi itse takaisin kentälle, mutta syysturnauksen voittaminen kävisi lohdutuspalkinnosta.

Ensimmäisenä syöttövuorossa oli Minoru Kugimiya, toisluokkalainen keskitorjuja, joka korvasi pituutensa ja voimansa kikkailulla, vastustajan lannistamisella ja huijaamisella. Minorulla oli aina noissa harmaissa silmissään ilmeetön katse, jota oli hankala lukea, ja aina salaperäinen, pieni hymy huulillaan. Hänestäkin olisi voinut saada kelvollisen passarin, Tetsuya mietti itsekseen, mutta pojalla oli tapana aina sooloilla. Sekä vihollisten että omien pelaajien oli aivan yhtä vaikeaa saada selville, mitä poika seuraavaksi aikoi.

"Hei Tetsuya, otatko kahvia?"

Tetsuya havahtui säpsähtäen. Aloitusvihellystä ei vielä oltu vihellettyä. Momoka katsoi häntä ystävällisesti hymyillen ja ojensi tölkillistä valmismaitokahvia. Poika otti tölkin vastaan ja katsoi sitä hämillään. Hän oli juuri kiittämässä kun peli vihellettiin käyntiin.

Minoru hymyili pientä hymyään ennen kun viskasi pallon ilmaan. Hän hyppäsi helposti ylös ja löi pallon kauniissa, nopeassa kaareessa suoraan vastustajan kenttään.

Totta, Tetsuya totesi kahvipurkki kädessään kun pelaajat onnittelivat toisiaan kentällä, syötöissä Minoru onnistui aina.

"Karasunolla on tosi söpö manageri", tuumasi Minoru ääneen kun he Ichigon kanssa kävelivät päämäärättömästi ympäriinsä pelin jälkeisen vartin tauon aikana. Minoru oli halunnut raitista ilmaa ja Ichigolle oli ollut aivan se ja sama.

He olivat voittaneet pelin ensimmäisen erän lähestulkoon vain Minorun ässäsyöttöjen ansiosta. Toisessa erässä vastustajan libero oli ryhdistäytynyt ja siitä yllättyneenä puolestaan he olivat nipin napin hävinneet koko toisen erän vaivaisella parilla pisteellä. Onneksi kolmannessa erässä he olivat saaneet Hajimen passaukset toimimaan ja hyökkäyspelin jotenkin kuntoon. Mikoto oli tosin vähän manaillut kuinka heillä ei saisi olla noin vaikeaa tuollaista tusinajoukkuetta vastaan.

"Se mustahiuksinen tyttö, jolla on lasit on niiden manageri?" piikikäshiuksinen Ichigo kysyi kädet taskussa.

"Mitä sä sit kuvittelit, että se ois? Eipä täällä paljon muitakaan tyttöjä näy", toinen vastasi ja veti kullanruskeat hiuksensa sivuun, "paitsi onhan meilläkin Momoka, mutta se on jotenkin liian söpö, että siitä viitsisi tykätä."

"Onpa niillä pieni tyyppi keskitorjujana", Minoru jatkoi kun otti toisen hiljaisuuden jonain myöntymisen merkkinä, "ehkä me ei ollakaan koko prefektuurin ainoa joukkue, jolla on pulaa pelaajista. Muuten, joko sisäinen lentopallosydämesi palaa halusta päästä takaisin kentälle?"

"On tämä nyt parempi kuin pingis", vastasi Ichigo nihkeänä. Hän oli lentopallojoukkueessa vain, koska ei mukamas ollut tarpeeksi hyvä lukion jalkapallojoukkueen vakiopelaajaksi. Itse asiassa jalkapallojoukkue oli niin kovatasoinen, ettei hän ollut päässyt edes karsinnoista joukkueeseen sisään. Ensi kerralla hän yrittäisi varmasti uudelleen ja ensi kerralla hän varmasti pääsisi sisään. Tämän vuoden hän kyllä pärjäisi, vaikka joutuisikin kitumaan lentopallon parissa sen ajan.

"Parempi kuin pingis… Vielä mä saan sut myöntämään, että lentopallo on parempaa kuin… kuin FUTIS!" Minoru julisti innokkaana käsiään levitellen eikä katsonut eteensä. Eikä nurkan takaa tullut toisen joukkueen pelaajakaan sen tarkemmin varonut ja lentopallopojat kävelivät suoraan toisiaan päin. Ichigo katsoi vierestä huvittuneena kun molemmat rämähtivät selälleen kovalle betonilattialle. Millä todennäköisyydellä he onnistuivat kirjaimellisesti törmäämään juuri siihen keskustan pelaajaan, josta Minoru oli äsken puhunut? Se oli Karasunon joukkueen keskustorjuja. Lyhyt, oranssit hiukset, punoittavat kasvot, pisti Ichigo merkille. Karasunon pelaaja numero kymmenen ei ollut yksin. Hänen vieressään seisoi mustahiuksinen pelaaja numero yhdeksän, joka näytti äkäiseltä.

"Voi ei anteeksi!" kiirehti vieras ensin itse pystyyn ja sitten kiirehti auttamaan Minorun ylös lattialta.

"Kannattaa välillä kävellessä katsoa, että minne kävelee", Ichigo totesi ja laski katseensa Minoruun, joka oli kömpinyt numero kympin avulla ylös lattialta.

"Hinata, senkin idiootti", tuhahti numero yhdeksän.

"Se oli vahinko! Olen pahoillani", pyyteli Hinata anteeksi, "hetkinen, ettekös te ole se joukkue, jota vastaan me seuraavaksi pelataan? Sakurajotainjotain?"

"Hei ei se mitään! Yhtä lailla se oli munkin vika", vastasi Minoru, "ai niin te ootte Karasunon pelaajia? Vaaau, mä en kerennyt nähdä teidän peliä, mutta mä oon kyllä kuullut teistä. Älkää turhaan ottako liian tosissani."

"Sitä emme voi luvata", sanoi numero yhdeksän mulkoillen, "mennään Hinata."

"Kuulivatkohan ne, että mä puhuin siitä kympistä hätävarapelaajana? Ei kai se ottanut sitä loukkauksena? Ei kai se sitä ehtinyt kuulla", Minoru sanoi katsellessaan Karasunon pelaajien loittonevan ja numero kympin kipittävän numero ysin perässä.

"En tiedä millä muulla tavalla sen voi ottaa kuin loukkauksena."

Joukkueet toivottivat toisilleen hyvää peliä ennen aloitusvihellystä. Hajime katsoi paikaltaan Karasunon kenttäpelaajien päättäviä ilmeitä. He tosiaan ottivat heti tosissaan, vaikka kyseessä oli pelkkä harjoituspeli.

Passari näki hädin tuskin jonkin nopean vilahtavan hänen päänsä vierestä ja sitten tuomari jo vihelsi pisteen Karasunolle.

"Mikä ihme tuo oli?"

"Ihme häksäystä", totesi Minoru leveästi virnuillen ja päätään pudistellen, "tuo oli varmasti järjestetty temppu tai joku muu erikoistehoste."

"Miten se voi mennä noin nopeasti?" hämmentyi Jun.

Hajime ei halunnut uskoa silmiään. Aamupäivän paniikki hiipi taas pohkeita pitkin pääkoppaan.

"Joo eiköhän voida jo saman tien luovuttaa", tuhahti Haruto ja kiristi valkoista palmikkoaan, "ei tuota voi saada kiinni."

"Turpa kiinni idiootit! Pelatkaa, pelatkaa, pelatkaa! Se oli vain yksi vaivainen tuuriosuma, ei me voida antaa jonkun tollasen lannistaa!" Mikoto karjahti punaisena joukkueelleen ja sai Hajimen ottamaan etäisyyttä toisesta pari askelta lisää.

"Öh…", kapteenikin tuijotti hiljaisena vuorotellen käsiään, lattiaa ja hallin reunaan vierinyttä palloa.

"Ayame?!" Mikoto haki tukea kapteenistaan.

Hänellä kesti hetki tajuta, että hänelle puhuttiin. Poika nosti päätään lattianrajasta ja hymyili. Hän ei ollut varma miksi hänen sydämensä yhtäkkiä hakkasi niin lujasti. Toki hän aavisteli alitajunnassaan, että jos noinkin mahdoton nopeus oli mahdollista, niin miksei olisi mahdollista, että hän saisi ensi kerralla pysäytettyä sen. Tämäkö oli se hetki, jolloin

"Totta kai! Peliä, peliä! Ensi kerralla saamme sen kiinni!"

Paitsi, että eivät he saaneet. Sama toistui muutaman kerran täysin samalla kuviolla. He vakuuttuivat, ettei kyseessä ollut vain pelkkä tuuriosuma, joten he päättivät ottaa aikalisän.

"Ei helvetti, ei tota voi saada kiinni", ärähti Mikoto kovaan ääneen ja sai sekä Hajimen että vastustajien kyseisen kymppipelaajan hätkähtämään.

"Rauhoitu vähän, koko sali kuulee", Haruto suhahti nolona ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Olivat he ainakin tuomareiden, pisteenlaskijoiden sekä koko Karasunon joukkueen huomion herättäneet.

"Tässä saa varoo vaan tota saatanan pallosalamaa", poika jatkoi aivan yhtä kovaan ääneen.

"Sut otetaan kohta kokonaan kentältä, jos et rauhotu", Jun tarttui irvistelevää mustahiuksista laitapelaajaa kauluksesta ja ravisti, "sä rageat siihen malliin, että käyt ihan varmana kohta vetäseen turpaan tota kymppipelaajaa."

"Hetkinen nyt, eihän peli ole vielä lainkaan menetetty", kapteeni Ayame yritti, "nyt vain rauhoitutaan ja-"

"Ei se ees kato minne se niitä lyö! Antaa mennä vaan ja joka kerta suoraan ässänä lattiaan!"

"Rauhoitu Mikoto", nousi Tetsuya ylös penkiltä, "ei teidän tarvitse kuin pitää numero kymmentä silmällä ja blokata kaiken varalta toistaiseksi jokainen hänen yrityksensä."

"Mutta sit me seurataan sitä ja se onkin joku muu joka lyö", Jun huomautti sulkiessaan juomapulloaan.

"Ayame hoitaa kaikki muut", Tetsuya sanoi varmasti, "mennään näillä loppuerä ja tehdään seuraavaan uusi suunnitelma. Älkääkä luovuttako saman tien, vaikka ette onnistuisikaan."

"Minä? Oletko nyt ihan varma?" Ayame kyseenalaisti, vaikka itsekin tiedosti, että noin nopeat hyökkäykset olivat saaneet hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan. Hän halusi niin osua niihin järjettömän nopeisiin lyönteihin ja luoda hyvää joukkuehenkeä pelastamalla mahdottomatkin pallot.

"Totta kai olen varma", vastasi ex-passari, "nyt menette ja pelaatte kunnialla loppuun."

Tilanne tasoittui nopeasti kun he tajusivat rajoittaa pelaaja numero kymmenen vapauksia lyödä aivan minne sattuu. Ichigo kuitenkin oli tarpeeksi pitkä torjumaan palloja vain eteen hyppäämällä, ilman että mitään torjumisesta olisi ymmärtänyt. Ensimmäisen erän lisäksi kuitenkin myös toinen erä meni reilusti vastustajille. Heidän pelinsä oli huomattavasti hiotumpaa kuin heidän oma yhteistyötön räpeltämisensä.

Miksi häviäminen tuntui muista noin pahalta, vaikkeivat he edes pudonneet peleistä? Mitään ei ollut voitettavissa ja pelit jatkuisivat joka tapauksessa pitkälle iltapäivään, mutta silti joukkue otti häviön niin henkilökohtaisesti. Ayame olisi halunnut osata sanoa jotain lohduttavaa, mutta mykistyi pettyneiden tiimiläistensä edessä. Hän loi anovan silmäyksen penkillä istuvaan Tetsuyaan, joka huokaisi niskojaan nakellen, mutta saapui sitten heidän luokseen.

"Puolen tunnin päästä seuraava peli", hän totesi virnistäen, "Momokalla on jotain outoa energiajuomaa, jos joku todella on niin uupunut, ettei millään jaksaisi enää pelata."

Kummasti tuli joukkueeseen eloa.

"Kiitti", kapteeni huokaisi, "ensi kerralla hoidan tilanteen itse."

"Toivottavasti."

Opettaja tuli heidän luokseen. Ayame ei muistanut nähneensä häntä sitten bussimatkan. Olikohan opettaja katsonut yhtäkään erää kokonaan? Opettaja oli tunnettu epäluotettavuudestaan ja oli lentopallojoukkueen valvojakin vain pakotettuna. Mies oli englantilainen tai muu länsimaalainen ja oli tullut Japaniin opettamaan englantia, koska ei ollut jaksanut nähdä vaivaa opiskellakseen mitään sen erityisempää. Ayamen onneksi Tetsuya sai englannin tunneilta niin hyviä tuloksia, että poika oli saanut suostuteltua opettajan valvomaan heitä. Mitään erityisempää mies ei sitten heidän eteensä koskaan tehnytkään. Opettajalla oli otsaryppyjä ja sliipatut hiukset.

"Sain teille lisää harjoituspelejä", opettaja sanoi yllättäen kaikki. Oliko heidän turhasta valvojastaan kerrankin jotain hyötyä?

"Mitä! Oikeasti? Sehän on mahtavaa", Ayame vastasi yllättäen eikä muistanut enää kysyä, missä opettaja oli koko päivän lymyillyt, "ketä vastaan? Missä?"

"Jotain Karasunoa vastaan", opettaja totesi, "ei ketään muita kiinnostanut."

"Onko se just se joukkue, jolla oli se yliluonnollisen nopea punapää, se WHOOOOM-lyönti ja ne kaksikymmentä pistettä enemmän kuin meillä siinä ensimmäisessä erässä?" Minoru kysyi demonstroidessaan samalla kyseistä WHOOM-lyöntiä.

"Ne oli oranssit ne hiukset", Ichigo totesi ilmeettömästi väistäessään kuvitteellisen WHOOM-lyönnin tieltä.

"Oranssi, punainen, keltainen, onko niillä nyt suurta eroa", ärähti Mikoto, "samasta pallosalamasta me tässä kuitenkin puhutaan."

"Niillä väreillä on eri aallonpituus", tiesi Ichigo kertoa.

"No mitä vitun väliä sillä nyt on?" Mikoto karjahti ja Hajime otti pari askelta välimatkaa.

"Älä meihin sun vihaas pura", Haruto melkein korotti ääntään turhan kovaksi, "nythän sulla on mahdollisuus takaisinmaksuun. Säästä sun vihas sinne. "

Mikoto avasi suunsa, mutta sai pidettyä pahimmat loukkaukset alhaalla. Hän tyytyi purkamaan raivonsa tuhisemalla aggressiivisesti ja runnomalla tavaroitaan laukkuun.

"Joo", joukkueen kapteeni nyökkäsi, "ensi kerralla me voitamme reilusti molemmat erät."

"Kuka se oli se sun salainen sisäpiiritietos?" Jun kysyi Ayamelta kun he päivän päätteeksi nousivat takaisin vuokrabussiin.

"Ai niin se", kapteeni vastasi muka ohimennen, "Karasunon manageri on vähän kuin lapsuudenystävä. Oltiin ala-asteella samalla luokalla ja pidetty vähän yhteyttä nyt lentopallon takia. Eikä hän todellakaan valehdellut niistä vaikuttavista ykkösluokkalaisista. Vaikka mekin kyllä taistelimme melko hyvin, en minä sillä!"

"Ai se tyttö", Minorun onnistui kuulla, "se oli kyllä söpö. Se kauneusmerkki teki tehtävänsä."

"Kohtahan me nähdään se taas", Ichigo puhui katse ikkunassa, "eihän siihen seuraavaan peliin ole montaakaan päivää."

"Oijoi, eikai sua Ichigo ala jännittää", Minoru virnisti kääntyessään nopeasti vierustoverinsa suuntaan, "kuulinko mä sun äänessäs palavaa rakkautta lentopallon jaloon lajiin?"

"On tämä nyt parempi kuin se pingis."


End file.
